1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a quick release connector that can be assembled conveniently, can be used safely and can provide a preferred sealing effect.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional quick release connector 80 is used in pipe connections and comprises a body 81, a sealing valve 82 and an outer sleeve 83. The body 81 is made by multiple tubes and has an external surface, a rear end, a returning spring 811, a mounting ring 812 and multiple balls 813. The mounting ring 812 is mounted in the body 81, abuts the returning spring 811 and has an inner surface, a ring recess 814 and a sealing ring 815. The ring recess 814 is formed in the inner surface of the mounting ring 812. The sealing ring 815 is mounted in the ring recess 814 and extends out of the inner surface of the mounting ring 812. The balls 813 are mounted around the external surface of the body 81 at intervals at the rear end of the body 81.
The sealing valve 82 is movably mounted in the body 81 and has a closed end, an open end and an external surface. The returning spring 811 is mounted around the external surface of the sealing valve 82 near the open end of the sealing valve 82. The external surface of the sealing valve 82 abuts the balls 813 of the body 81 near the open end of the sealing valve 82. The outer sleeve 83 is slidably mounted around the body 81 and has two ends, a spring recess 831, a holding recess 832 and a pressing spring 833. The spring recess 831 is formed in the outer sleeve 83 at one of the ends of the outer sleeve 83 and is mounted around the body 81. The holding recess 832 is formed in the outer sleeve 83 and holds the balls 813 inside. The pressing spring 833 is mounted around the body 81 and in the spring recess 831 and abuts the external surface of the body 81 to make the balls 813 held between the holding recess 832 and the external surface of the sealing valve 82.
In assembly, the ring recess 814 is formed in the inner surface of the mounting ring 812 and the sealing ring 815 is not easy to mount in the ring recess 814. In addition, when the sealing valve 82 is mounted in the body 81, the closed end of the sealing valve 82 may compress or rub against the sealing ring 815 and this will cause the sealing ring 815 to deform or be damaged. Then, the sealing effect between the body 81 and the sealing valve 82 will be reduced. Furthermore, the sealing valve 82 of conventional quick release connector 80 can only be used with a specific kind of plug and this will limit the practicability of the conventional quick release connector 80. Additionally, when a plug is connected to a tool and is separated from the quick release connector 80, some of the pressurized air that remains in the tool cannot flow out of the body 81 and the plug and this can make the plug shoot out of the body 81 by the impulsive force of the pressurized air and may injure people and this is unsafe in use.
The quick release connector in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.